


Stanford

by thisroadsofar



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Pre series, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisroadsofar/pseuds/thisroadsofar
Summary: Sam's at college and things are going well. But there's only one thing he really wants for Christmas.





	Stanford

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_simoriah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_simoriah/gifts).



Christmas sucks. Sam never really had a “real” Christmas growing up so to speak, just him and Dean doing something small and improvised, sometimes with Dad but usually without, but at least it was theirs. Here, at Stanford, he’s at Brady’s off-campus apartment at the huge annual Christmas party he throws. There’s way too many people in the two bedroom apartment to be considered safe, and Sam’s got plenty of friends here, but he’s still alone. He keeps taking the shots Brady offers him and laughs when he gets his White Elephant gift of a vibrator, but it’s not the same. He heads home early, much to Brady’s drunken dismay, wrapping his scarf around his neck as he prepares for the mile-long hike to his own place. He’s more than a little drunk, but even California is cold enough in December to affect him, and he’s shivering by the time he reaches his dorm. He unlocks the door, turns up the thermostat, and throws his coat on the floor before flicking on the light. He gasps in surprise when he sees a figure rising from the couch, but two seconds later he’s running into his arms.

“Heya, Sammy,” Dean says. Maybe Christmas isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I like ending fics the EXACT SAME WAY but I told myself I wouldn't change anything but grammar from what I gifted so there it is, lo.


End file.
